Coup de coeur
by Plume Eben
Summary: OS/ un petit Klaine bien tragique tirée d'un chanson ...


Voila, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Elle me inspiré de la chanson coup de coeur de kenza fara et soprano. je le dédit a des amis qui se reconnaîtrons je me prépare aussi à me faire tuer par un petit couple pour avoir écrit sa … Adieux mes amis je vais mourir !

Rien ne m'appartien tout est a mais a RIB…

_ Blaine ! Kurt s'agenouilla par terre, serrant sa poitrine dans ses bras, une grimace de douleur plaquée sur le visage. Blaine jeta son livre et se précipita vers lui.

_ Kurt ! Ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Mon cœur... dit-il faiblement. J'ai mal... il commençait à tourner de l'œil.

_ Jeff ! Appel l'hôpital ! vite! Hurla Blaine au blond qui regardait la scène depuis les escaliers de la dalton visiblement horrifié. Il attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro des urgences en troisième vitesse.

_ _Service des urgences de Saint Vincent._

_ Un ami vient de s'évanouir en plein milieu de notre établissement ! Son cœur...

__ D'accord. Calmez-vous. Respirez. Où êtes-vous ?_

_ A la Dalton academy !

__ On vous envoie une équipe de suite._

Ils raccrocha et se précipita vers celui qu'il considérait depuis maintenant un ans comme le beau-frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et oui, cela faisait un ans que Blaine Anderson était en couple avec Kurt Hummel et menaient une vie que tout le monde souhaiterait avoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Homme de 18 ans, présente une embolie cardiaque sévère, est en insuffisance respiratoire depuis plus de 10 minutes.

Blaine avait l'impression de comprendre Kurt, le jour de l'accident de sa mère. Le voir s'éloigner, se battant pour la vie, repoussant la mort du mieux qu'il pouvait, allongé sur ce foutu brancard, lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs. Jeff et Nick le suppliant de laisser faire les médecins, qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser le chanteur principaux des Warblers qui tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bloc opératoire Burt , lui q essayait de contenir ses larmes. Carole posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule et le fit assoir sur un des bancs et Rachel qui se précipitait dans ses bras en pleurs... Il ne pouvait pas lui voir transmit ça. C'était impossible.

Les heures, qui semblait être des jours pour Blaine, passait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Rachel avait stoppée sa crise de larmes et s'était endormie contre lui. Finn discutait avec un des médecins. Tout le mondes semblait perdu et décontenancé pas la situation quand la porte du bloc s'ouvrit d'un coup et un vieux médecin, un air grave gravé sur le visage s'approcha du petit groupe .

_ Votre ami est tiré d'affaire.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de Blaine mais la tête peu joyeuse du docteur stoppa son bonheur.

_ Ce n'est en revanche pas le cas de son cœur.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Burt qui redoutait la réponse

_ Ce qui veut dire que si on ne lui trouve pas un donneur d'organe très rapidement il risque de mourir.

A l'entente de ses mots, Blaine perdit pied. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. S'était l'amour de sa vie. L'Homme qu'il avait toujours cherché et qu'il avait finalement trouvé, il y a de sa un peu plus d'un an. L'année qu'il avait passé à côté de lui, avait été pour lui la plus belle année de sa vie. Et en quelques mots, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

_ Alors trouver lui un donneur !

_ C'est ce que nous allons essayer de faire. En attendant, votre ami est en salle de réveil. Vous pourrez le voir d'ici un quart d'heure.

Il entra dans sa chambre et l'aperçût, paisiblement endormi. Il était magnifique. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui pris la main. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues déjà humides et ses yeux, rougis et fatigués avait perdu toute lueur.

_ Kurt. Je t'en supplie... reste... ne meure pas... je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu t'en souviens ? Le Ying et le Yang. Tu es mon Yang. Alors je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas.

Il écarta les fils et les tuyaux auxquelles il était relié et s'allongea contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras puissant. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, se sentant observé. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleu qui le fixait.

_ Hey toi. Lui murmura Kurt faiblement.

_ Kurt ! s'écria-t-il maintenant totalement réveillé. Oh mon dieu... j'ai eu tellement peur ! Son bonheur de le voir réveillé s'estompa peu à peu en se souvenant dans quel état il était.

_ Kurt...

_ Je sais. Les médecins sont venus me voir et m'ont tout expliqués pendant que tu dormais.

_ Je suis désoler... j'aurais dû...

_ Shhhh d'accord . Ce n'est pas ta faute Blaine.

_ Mais j'aurais dû t'emmener avant à l'hôpital. J'aurais dû remarquer que ça n'allait pas.

_ Hey calme toi. Moi non plus je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va le trouver ce donneur. Dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

_ J'en suis sûr. Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Les jours passaient. On avait donné à Kurt un bipper qui le préviendrait dès qu'ils auraientt trouvé un nouveau cœur. Après une semaine on l'avait autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital mais il devait rester sous surveillance constante. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était rentré chez lui et il passait la plus grande partis de son temps à dormir et à regarder la télé. Mais plus les jours passait, plus son état s'aggravait. Il ne mangeait presque plus et était de plus en plus fatigué. Chaque effort un peu intense provoquait en lui une immense perte de souffle. Quand il montait les escaliers par exemple, il devait s'arrêter quasiment toutes les trois marches.

_ J'en ai assez ! Je veux que tu sonnes espèce de bipper à a noix! hurla-t-il un jour qu'il essayait de grimper les marches pour se rendre dans la chambre. Blaine accouru vers lui et le prit dans ses bras puis le souleva du sol. Kurt enfouit sa tête dans son cou et des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de ses beaux yeux alors qu'il le transportait dans la chambre.

_ Je n'en peux plus Blaine. Je n'en peux plus...

_ Je sais Kurt... tu sais quoi, je te fais une promesse. Dit-il en le déposant délicatement sur le lit. Demain tu auras un nouveau cœur tout neuf !

Il sourit à son air déterminé. Blaine tendit sa main et il la prit.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le regarda s'endormir. Une fois sa muse dans les bras de Morphée, il sortit de la maison sous le regard de Finn, pris sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Il déboula dans le couloir et couru vers le bureau du médecin traitent de Kurt. Il entra dans la pièce et hurla :

_ Mon petit ami est en train de mourir devant mes yeux et je ne peux absolument rien faire ! Alors vous allez bouger votre cul et le soigner !

Le docteur sursauta.

_ Ecoutez monsieur, on ne peut rien faire ! Il nous faut un cœur en bonne santé pour pouvoir le faire vivre !

_ Donc vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un...

_ Non, pour l'instant il n'y a personne.

_ Il y a bien une personne... une personne de même groupe sanguin ! Une personne compatible !

_ Votre petit ami est du groupe sanguin AB - ! C'est le plus rare !

Il eut un petit silence puis le jeune chanteur réalisa.

_ AB – vous dites ?

_ Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui est susceptible de la sauver ?

_ Oui.

Kurt fut réveillé par un bruit strident. Il grogna en cherchant son portable pour l'éteindre. Mais ce n'était pas son portable qui sonnait. C'était son bipper. Il se leva d'un coup et appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre. Ensuite Il reprit son portable et composa le numéro de son homme et tomba sur sa messagerie. Il soupira mais décida de quand même laisser un message.

_ Blaine ! S'il te plait réponds ! J'ai un donneur ! Rappelle-moi dès que tu le peux. Je vais à l'hôpital maintenant.

Il sortit de sa chambre accompagner de Burt et descendit les marches le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il ne se souciait pas de la douleur qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Ce qui lui importait en ce moment, c'était sa vie. Il sauta dans la voiture de son père et lui indiqua l'adresse de l'hôpital. Arrivée à destination il se précipita vers l'accueille.

_ Bonjour ! Je suis Kurt Hummel. Je suis là pour qu'on remplace mon...

_ Votre cœur oui ...on ma prévenue de votre arrivé. Lui répondit-elle. Je vous laisse avec le Dr Wilson. C'est lui qui vous accompagnera.

Il vit le dit docteur arrivé et se précipita vers lui.

_ Il faut que vous vous prépariez pour le bloc. Dit-il en évitant son regard et en lui tendant une blouse et une charlotte. Il les prit mais ne remarqua pas l'air sombre de son médecin. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le groupe d'infirmières qui le regardait tristement. Une fois prêt, on l'emmena dans la salle où il devait se faire opéré. Tout était blanc et bleu et une dizaine d'instruments de torture était disposés près d'une table. Il y avait aussi 5 chirurgiens habillés en bleu qui attendait patiemment. On lui plaça un masque sur le visage.

_ Comptez jusqu'à 10.

_ Un, deux... trois... puis il s'endormit profondément.

Il ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il se releva doucement et chercha Blaine. Il n'était pas là. Wilson entra dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter.

_ Ah ! Bonjour docteur !

_ Bonjour... Comment va votre cœur ? dit-il avec un visage qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

_ Eh bien... ça a l'air d'aller... vous avez vu mon petit-ami ?

Le médecin pris un air désolé. Il chercha dans sa poche et trouva la lettre. Il la lui tendit, ne trouvant pas le courage de lui dire la vérité en face.

Kurt se saisit de la lettre et son nouveau cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut l'écriture penchée de son chanteur. Il mit quelques secondes pour se résoudre à ouvrit la lettre, ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait.

_Pour Kur_

_.__Mon amour,_

_Si tu as la chance de lire cette lettre c'est que tu t'en es sorti et j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes._

_J'ai juré devant Dieu de faire la guerre à tes côtés, de ne jamais déserter face à tes problèmes de santé. Et ce n'est pas parce que je pars aujourd'hui que j'arrêt__e__rai de ressentir cet amour. Je sais que même si mon corps n'est plus capable de le penser, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, au plus profond de mon âme._

Kurt blanchit subitement, comprenant peu à peu ce que cette lettre contenait.

_Tu sais, mon amour, personne au monde ne choisit sa vie, et je t'avoue que la nuit, les larmes noient mes joues quand je repense au fait que tu es là, malade, à mes côtés et que j'ai le pouvoir de te sauver. On dit toujours que les meilleurs partent les premiers, je n'accepte pas de te laisser mourir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es ma raison d'être et si je devais te perdre, je ne pourrais pas survire. Je serais obligé de passer pour une personne faible qui se suicide par amour, parce que c'est ce que je ferai, si tu décé voudrais que tu saches l'honneur que j'ai eu d'être à tes côtés, la chance de m'être levé à côté d'une telle bea__u__té._

Kurt explosa en sanglots.

_J'ai passé la plus belle année de ma vie à tes côtés. Mais l'ai-je mérité ? Quand j'y réfléchis, nos disputes, nos prises de becs, c'était ridicule. Tu étais si prévenant, si bon, je n'aurais jamais du te rejeter autant. Je le r__e__grette, j'aurais du voir à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Repense à tout ça pour faire ton deuil, mon ange._

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été à près de toi, mais quand j'ai su que j'étais compatible, je n'ai pas hésité à être ton donneur. Désormais, c'est pour la vie que je vis en toi. A jamais._

_J'ai mis une annexe avec mes dernières volontés, j'ai laissé de l'argent près du tableau dans la bibliothèque pour mes funérailles. Le Dr. Wilson te conduira à moi et je souhaiterai être enterré dans ce petit cimetière. Tu sais, celui devant lequel on passait tous les dimanches et que tu me disais que, un jour, le plus tard possible, on aurait notre place quelque part dedans, pour reposer en paix._

_N'oublies jamais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et excuse-moi encore de ne pas avoir été là pendant cette dure épreuve qu'a dû être ta convalescence. Compte sur tes amis, j'entends ici Rachel, elle sera toujours là pour toi, je lui ai fait promettre._

_Prends soin de notre cœur, fais-le battre pour nous deux. Je compte sur toi, et je te surveille. Je te protège, mon amour. Je t'aime. _

_Forever_

Il pleurait. Il n'avait jamais autant pleurée de sa vie. Il aurait voulu arraché le cœur de Blaine qui battait dans sa poitrine pour le lui rendre et le faire revivre. Mais c'était impossible. Il s'était sacrifié. Pour lui. Pour eux…. Il finit par lire les derniers mots de cette lettre…

_à jamais, je vis en toi…_

_Voilà__, juste pour savoir à qui cela a fait quelque chose ? _


End file.
